Twilet Series
by lolita6othic
Summary: Twilet bukan twilight.. Ga jauh beda dengan cerita asli tapi ending yang melenceng bagian terserunya.. blue moon ? loh kok bukan new moon ? chapter2 in here ..
1. Twilet

TWILET ..

I LOVE YOU EDWARD XD (digebukin fans Edward)

saking cinta nya dengan Twilight series . aku bikin nih fanfic well .. you see that .. aku dah nonton 3x .. wakakakaka on the way 4x setelah ulangan .. aku mau update nih fanfic ngebut hihihihi ..

Karena Breaking Dawn ehm ... belum keluar di indo secara legal dengan translate indo .. aku mau kasih liat ahahahaha ..

jadi nih fanfic chapter nya da 4 sesuai total jumlah novel stephenie meyer .. ga termasuk midnight sun ..

lagi pula midnight sun sama aja ... ahahahaha ....

I'm to addict with twilight .. even I forget teddy chan and replace it with Edward .. and I always remember ..

"are you afraid ?"

"no, I'm just only afraid of losing you"

kikikiki ..... "without you, world not exiting" apa gi ?

sebelum di mulai aku mau bagi info XD

how to become human at least you are vampire ?

"The main thing is not to sit too still or move too fast", kata Esme

"Sit down if he does, humans don't like to just stand there", kata Emmet

"Let your eyes wander every thirty seconds or so, humans don't stare at one thing for too long", kata Jasper

"Cross your legs for about five minutes, then switch to crossing your ankle for the next five", kata Rosalie

"And Blink at least three times a minute"

"Move you're hands too. Brush your hair back or pretend to scratch something"

-sit, look around, blink, fidget-

(kelamaan digetok reader) yow is kita mulai ceritanya ..

eniwei di atas cuplikan kata-kata dri breaking dawn ... kekekeke (digebukin)

huhuhu ... oh ya ... di sini tukeran ayah XD

_**LOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHIC**_

**Di Indonesia, tepatnya bali .. kota panas .. tinggalah seorang cewe yang berniat pindah ke ayahnya karena mengingat ibunya akan tinggal bersama ayah baru nya di luar kota .. Hisana dan Kaien ...(bah ................) ia pun berniat tinggal bersama ayahnya Isshin (LOH ?), yang seorang kepala polisi di Bogor kota hujan .. kebalikan dari Bali ..**

Di Bogor ..

"Sudah lama sekali ... kau semakin mirip dengan ibumu" Isshin yang dingin ini ga tau mesti gimana

"Ahh .... semua orang bilang begitu" Rukia menjawab dan kembali diam sesampainya di rumah yang ga terlalu besar ini ia ditunjukan kamarnya ... dan di bawah sudah ada klakson mobil ..

"Wahhh ... Kenpachi Black .. perkenalkan anak ku .. Rukia Swan" Rukia menatap Kenpachi dan anaknya yang berambut aneh lalu bersalaman ..

"Rukia Swan ..." Rukia bersalaman dengan anaknya kenpachi

"Renji Black ..." cowo itu membalas salaman Rukia ..

"Rukia ini truk untukmu" isshin menunjuk mobil usang berwarna merah

"ehmmmm .. mayan " Rukia tertarik dengan mobilnya, dan Renji pun memberi tahu seluk beluk tentang mobil itu ..

**Besok nya ..**

Rukia baru sampai di sekolah yang lebih di kenal SMANSA (ditabok) sma n 1 bogor .. yang jumlah nya lumayan sedikit karena kebanyakan kelas SBI nya ..

"Hey .. Perkenalkan nama ku Kiba ...Dari klub mading boleh kah aku mengambil foto mu ?" Kiba dengan senyum nya memohon

"Terserah" Rukia pasrah ..

Detik berganti detik menit bergani menit jam berganti jam ... Rukia di pelajaran Olah Raga .. dan sedang bermaen voli **duk** ia mengenai kepala seorang cowo ..

"Maaf .." Rukia cepet-cepet minta maaf ..

"ohhh ..... ga pa pa kok .. siapa nama mu ? anak baru ? namaku Ishida" Ishida menyodorkan tangannya dan rukia membalas salamannya ..

"Rukia .." Rukia menjawab .. dan tiba tiba datang seorang cewe

"Perkenalkan aku Orihime" Yang tiba tiba muncul begitu aja ...

Lunch Time ..

(awalnya berniat mereka makan di gang slot yang notaben kantin sebelah spensa dan smansa tapi ga elit banget seorang ... 'Edward' makan di sana .. well .. lanjut .. jangan pedulikan ini)

**Di kantin smansa yang super gede ..**

"Hey .. Aku Tatsuki .. ya ... aku adalah salah satu klub mading" Tatsuki tersenyum ..

"Nah ... ayo mak ..." Belum selesai Ishida ngomong tiba tiba ada yang menarik bangkunya dan mencium Rukia

"Wew .. waktu kelas 1 juga aku digituin kok itu Ikkaku " Orihime menenangkan dan perlu di peringatin Rukia kelas 2 loh ..

**TIBA TIBA !!!!!! Dateng 5 orang yang bisa di bilang .. menarik ...**

"Siapa mereka ?" Tanya Rukia cengo .. melihat dua pasangan masuk ..

"Ehmm .. mereka .... keluarga Cullen ... cewe berambut pirang itu bernama Rangiku Hale .. cntik kan ? cowo tinggi di sebelahnya bernama Chad Cullen" Orihime menjelaskan ..

"Ya .. Mereka itu anak adopsi dri Byakuya Cullen dengan Masaki Cullen" Tatsuki ngejelasin .. (mengingat Isshin tuh ga cocok jadi Carlisle aku tuker peran ..) lalu 2 pasangan lagi muncul cewenya ceria sedangkan cowonya diem aja ..

"Nah yang ini .. cewe aneh yang nari nari itu .. namanya .. Hinamori Cullen .. sedangkan cowo diem dingin itu namanya Toushiro Hale sodara kembar dari Rangiku" Orihime kembali ngjelasin dan muncul 1 cowo yang masuk rambut ngacung ... (seharusnya adegan ini di isi teriakan buat Edward )

"Dan yang ini ... Ichigo Cullen" Tatsuki ngejelasin.. Rukia menatap Ichigo ..

"Tampan .. dan cool .. ga ada yang pantes buat jadi cewe dia" Orihime terlena .. Lalu Ichigo tersenyum ..

**Next Lesson ..**

Pelajaran berikutnya Biologi .. Beruntung Rukia bisa masuk IPA 1 .. dan .. ia bertemu dengan Ichigo bangku sebelah ichigo juga kosong .. ia pun di tempatkan di sebelah bangku Ichigo .....

Ichigo menutup hidungnya ... Rukia pun mengendus rambutnya .. stroberi .. sampo sabun semuanya stroberi ... tapi kenapa ...

matanya pun hitam ... dan kaya mau nerkam rukia ...

Ichigo pun pergi tepat 1 detik bel berbunyi .. Rukia pun berniat ke ruag TU ..

Di sana dia ngeliat Ichigo yang maksa minta di ganti jadi IPA 2 aja ... tapi ga bisa .. maksa IPS .. juga ga bisa .. Sastra .. apa lagi .. karena kesel dia pun pergi dan karena ia ngeliat rukia juga .. rukia jadi ga mood ia pun keluar ...

**Besok ..**

Ia hanya melihat 2 mobil .. mobil Volvo abu yang di naekin Ichigo ga di parkir di sana ..

**2 hari berlalu**

hanya ada 4 orang yang duduk di ujung meja kantin

**3 hari berlalu**

Ia duduk sendiri di lab biologi

**4 hari berlalu**

**5 hari berlalu**

**......**

**Tepat 1 minggu ..**

DATENG!! Ichigo lagi duduk di bangku di samping bangku rukia .. hari ini pelajaran mikroskop ..

"Hey ... aku Ichigo .. salam kenal ..." Ichigo tersenyum .. ckep banget (bo'ong banget .. coba kalian bayangin wajah robert pattinson pas baca nih fanfic)

"Aku Rukia" Rukia menjawab ..

"Maap ga bisa nyapa minggu kemaren" Ia menatap Rukia, matanya kuning ke emasan beda dengan matanya minggu lalu

"pake contact lens ?" Tanya Rukia

"Bukan .. turunan .." Ichigo jawab cuek

"Ehmmm ... apa yang kau pikirkan ?" Tanya Ichigo lagi ..

"Bingung kenapa aku bisa pindah ke bogor .." Rukia bengong ..

Rukia menceritakan semuanya ke Ichigo .. aneh .. apa lagi ia baru kenal Ichigo ..

"Nah .. Ladies first .." Ia menyodorkan mikroskop

"Anafase" Rukia meneliti ..

"Coba ku lihat" Rukia menyodor kan mikroskop ..

"AHHH BUKAN .. ini manafase .." Ichigo menatap rukia ..

"Loh .. ANAFASE .." Rukia keukeuh ..

"MANAFASE"

"ANAFASE"

"SEKALIAN AJA KAMUFLASE" ichigo keluar dari kelas

**Rukia berniat pulang dan naek truknya tiba tiba .. mobil yang di naekin Ikkaku berniat menabrak dia .. hal yang terakhir Rukia liat adalah ichigo di samping volvonya .. tapi pas kejadian itu .. Ichigo menyelamatkan dia dan mendorong mobil itu dengan 1 tangan .. hanya dalam beberapa detik berpindah tempat .. Keluarganya yang lain menatap Rukia .. dan .. semua yang ada di situ menarik Ikkaku dan Rukia ke rumah sakit ..**

Rumah Sakit ..

"Rukia kauga pa pa ?" Tanya Isshin panik

"Maaf kan aku rukia .." Ikkaku memelas kepada Rukia, rukia nyuekin lalu dateng dokter cakep XD

"Dr. Byakuya .. gimana keadaan anak ku ?" Tanya Isshin

"Baik baik saja ..." Byakuya tersenyum

"Rukia maaf kan aku .." Ikkaku melas lagi

"Bilang terima kasih ke Ichigo .. dia menolong ku .." Rukia memohon

"Ichigo ? anak mu dokter ?" Tanya Isshin

"Wah .. sepertinya kau beruntung .." Byakuya tersenyum ..

"Rukia ma.." Ikkaku mau minta maaf lagi

"DIEM .. Kalo ga ku buat kau masuk kamar mayat .."Isshin kesel ..

**Ia boleh pulang tapi sebelum nya ia bertemu Ichigo yang lagi ngobrol ma Rangiku dan Byakuya .. lalu Ichigo menarik diri dan ngobrol dengan Rukia ..**

"Ada apa ?" Tanya Ichigo

"Terima Kasih menolongku" Rukia menunduk

"Kepalamu kejedot ?" Tanya Ichigo

"GA !! pokonya aku bakal ngerahasiain ..." Rukia nunduk

"Kayanya perlu di ronsen .. ngomong apa sih ..." Ichigo bingung .. Rukia ga mau ngambil pusing ia pun pergi ...

**Besoknya ..**

Biologi ...

Praktek .. mereka ke rumah kaca ..

sebelumnya ...

"Rukia ... mau kah kau ke prom bersama ku ? bulan depan ?" Tanya Ishida tapi Rukia lagi memperhatikan Ichigo yang ngeliatin terus

"Apa ?" Tanya Rukia ..

"Ke Prom ? pergi ? bersama ku ?" Tanya Ishida

"Maap ga bisa aku harus ke jakarta .. coba ajak Orihime aja" Rukia nyari alesan ..

"Baiklah .." Ishida pergi .. Rukia menyusul ke rumah kaca ...

"Jakarta ? Bener mau ke sana ?" Ichigo memandang rukia

"Cuma alasan ..." Rukia menjawab .. Lalu rukia jalan .. nyaris jatoh .. Ichigo narik tangan dia ..

"ATI ATI DONG ... Naro mata di mana sih .." Ichigo paik

"Loh ... nolongin yang ikhlas ..." Rukia nimpalin ..

"Udah di tolongin ga bilang terima kasih .. dasar" Ichigo pergi ..

"RUKIA !! Aku bakal ke prom sama Ishida .. akhirnya ..."Orihime tersenyum

"Eh besok jadi kan ke Anyer ?" Tanya Tatsuki ..

"Jadi dong" Orihime ngejawab .. Rukia di ajak dan dia ikut ikut aja ..

Pas makan siang ia bertemu dengan Ichigo dan ngajak ke pantai ..

"Ke pantai yuk .." Ajak Rukia

"Ga ah .." Ichigo ngebales singkat ..

"Loh kenapa ? Takut item ?" Rukia memandang Ichigo

"Ga .. gue takut rambut gue turun kena aer laut" Ichigo ngejawab sedih

"ehhmmmm ..." Rukia meninggalkan ichigo dengan wajah sedih ..

**Di Anyer ...**

"HEY!! Renji .." Rukia bertemu Renji di Anyer

"Wah .. Rukia .. kok sedih ?" Tanya Renji yang ngeliat wajah Rukia ...

"Biasalah ..cowo .. Ichigo nolak dia ke pantai" Tatsuki cengengesan Rukia mukul Tatsuki

"Lah ? Emang keluarg Cullen ga kesini .. dan sebaliknya kami suku Badui ga bisa kearah Puncak .." Renji ngejawab .. Puncak tuh gunung yang di deket bogor .. ehehehehe..(badui gantiin suku Quil, badui suku asli dri banten)

mereka nyelusurin pesisir ..

"Kenapa mereka ga kesini ?" Tanya Rukia

"Biasalah takut item maklum lah mereka kan kaya mayat" Renji jawab

"Iya sih .." Nginget alesan Ichigo

"Mungkin juga cuma alesan mungkin mereka musuh suku Badui .. kaya cerita nenek moyang" Renji menjawab

"Apa itu ?" Rukia nanya .. Renji ngasih tau ..

Kalo dulu suku mereka itu serigala dan mereka ketemu dengan orang-orang yang dateng ke anyer dan ngancurin ekosistem hewan .. akhirnya mereka sepakat untuk ber nego .. dan memberi batasan untuk hidup ..

Belum sempat dia nanya musuh mereka itu sapa hari keburu malem dan Rukia pulang ..

**Di rumah ..**

Rukia terpaksa googling .. dan ia membeli buku lewat internet tentang sejarah suku badui.. ia berniat membeli nya di Jakarta ..

**Besoknya ..**

"RUKIA!! aku ke prom bareng Kiba loh" Tatsuki seneng

"Nah .. kita beli baju nya yuu .. mumpung lagi cerah" Orihime ngusulin .. Tapi rukia lagi nyari nyari Ichigo

"Keluarga Cullen ga masuk kalo lagi cerah .." Tatsuki tau apa yang di cari Rukia

"Mereka berburu .. mereka udah punya ijin dari kepala sekolah .. enaknya" Orihime nambahin

"Boleh aku ikut ke Jakarta ?" Rukia inget buku itu dan Orihime mengangguk ..

**Jakarta ...**

"Liat deh .. bagus kan ?" Orihime nunjukin Baju seksi yang nunjukin kalo itunya gede wkwkwkwkw ..

"Yang ini lumayan" Tatsuki ngambil yang simple

"Bagus kok .. eh .. aku mau beli buku dulu .. kita ketemuan di restoran di seberang" Rukia pun pergi ..

Rukia membeli buku itu, tanpa sadar ternyata udah malem .. ia pun berniat kembali tapi .. ada preman yang ngejar dia ...

"Hey .. Maen yuu" Ajak preman itu

"Sorry .... aku harus pergi ..." Rukia berjalan .. Tapi ia di kepung tiba tiba dateng mobil Volvo abu abu ..

"RUKIA MASUK" Ichigo ternyata ia keluar . dengan tatapan satu mata ia membuat preman preman itu kabur ia masuk ke dalam mobil

"ichigo ? tenang.." Rukai menatap Ichigo

"Aku harus menghajar mereka rukia .." Ichigo kesal ..

"sudahlah ... aku ga pa pa kok" Rukia tersenyum .. ia pun ke restoran sayang nya Tatsuki dan Orihime dah makan .. terpaksa Rukia makan malem dengan Ichigo dan di anterin pulang ma ichigo

"Hmmm ..... Gimana kau bisa tau aku dalam bahaya ?" Tanya Rukia sambil makan spaghetinya

"cuma lewat doang" Ichigo bales cuek .. Rukia yang ngerasa jadi sebel berdiri mau ninggalin restoran itu

"Maaf .. jangan pergi .." Ichigo melas

"Sebenernya .. aku membaca pikiran preman itu" Ichigo memberi tahu

"Kau bisa membaca pikiran orang ?" Tanya Rukia, namun Ichigo tersenyum

"Semuanya bisa .. kecuali kau ..." Ichigo nateo rukia bingung, hari dah malem rukia harus pulang ichigo nganterin ..

**Di Rumah **

Rukia googling lewat url yang ada di buku itu .. dan ia menemukan hal baru .. tentang sesuatu ... rukia terus membaca .. dan kaget ...

**Besoknya ..**

Rukia mengajak Ichigo ke kebun raya bogor .. sepi ..

"Ada apa Rukia ?" Tanya Ichigo

"Aku tau siapa kau ..cepat .. kuat .. dingin" menyentuh tangan ichigo

"Katakan .. dengan keras .." Ichigo maksa

"Vampir .. ya kan ?" Rukia berteriak

"Kau pasti berpikir aku akan menggigit mu ?"Tanya Ichigo rukia menggelengkan kepala

Ichigo menarik Rukia dan menarik Rukia ke tempat yang lebih terang ke padang rumput tengah tengah kebun raya .. dengan menggendongnya mereka sudah sampai dalam waktu 1 menit ..

Cahaya Matahari membuat kulit Ichigo jadi item kaya arang (kebalikan Edward)

"Sekarang .. apakah kau takut ?" Tanya Ichigo

"Tidak .." Rukia diam .. Ichigo menarik akar pohon yang gede terus lari dengan cepat

"Seharusnya kau taukut" Ichigo maksa

"GA !! aku lebih takut kehilangkan kau" Rukia teriak .. so sweet .. Ichigo tersenyum ..

Besoknya Ichigo menjelaskan ..

Mereka itu ga kaya vampir laen mereka itu vegetarian mereka hanya minum darah hewan mereka ga minum darah manusia ..

ia memberi tau hanya dia lah yang bisa membaca pikiran .. Hinamori bisa membaca masa depan sedangkan Toushiro bisa membuat suasana lebih tenang .. ia bisa mengendalikan emosi ..

**Besoknya .. Rukia dan Ichigo pergi ke rumah Ichigo yang letaknya di ujung Bogor Lakeside (Kawasan elit) dan rumahnya menyendiri ..**

"Itu mereka .." Masaki tersnyum ..

"Lihat kami memasakan makanan untukmu baru kali ini kami pake dapur semenjak nempatin nih rumah " Kata chad tersenyum

"Loh .. bukannya kalian ga makan ?" Tanya Rukia

"Dia udah makan" ichigo ngejawab

"BAGUS" rangiku yang lagi megang mangkok sayur memcahkannya ..

"Rangiku bersikap sopan" Byakuya memarahi Rangiku

"Wah ........ Rukia" Hinamori memeluk Rukia dan di belakangnya ada Toushiro

"Harum sekali wangimu .." Hinomori tersenyum

"Hinamori ... Toushiro ada lah yang paling baru menjadi vegetarian .." Byakuya menengahi

"Hey salam kenal" Toushiro seperti menahan nafas berusaha ga nyium wangi nya rukia ..

"Ayo ku ajak kau keliling ruangan" Ichigo menarik Rukia ..

**Besoknya giliran Rukia memperkenalkan Ichigo ke Isshin .. setelah itu mereka bermain Baseball ..**

"Keluarga mu bermain baseball di saat badai gini ?" Tanya Rukia ..

"Liat aja" Ichigo tersenyum sesampai di sana petir mulai nyamber .. itu tanda permainan di mulai .. ternyata mereka nunggu badai karena pukulan mereka tuh sama kencengnya dengan suara petir ..

**TIBA TIBA ..**

dateng 3 orang ...

"Hey .. boleh gabung ?" Tanya Cowo paling depan ..

"Boleh .. karena bakal ada yang pergi perkenalkan aku Byakuya Cullen" Byakuya beramah.. Ichigo dan Hinamori waswas

"Aku .. Aizen .. yang ini Gin .. dan yang ini Yoruichi" Aizen menjawab ..

"Ayo kita mulai permainannya" Byakuya ngajak .. Rukia bersiap untuk pergi tiba-tiba ada angin ..

"MANUSIA .." Gin bersikap mau nerkam .. keluarga cullen siap melindungi ..

"sepertiya kita harus pergi .." aizen pergi menarik gin..

Ichigo menarik rukia pergi, karena Gin mengincar Rukia dan mengikuti dia .. Rukia pun harus pergi .. dan dia terpaksa harus keluar rumah demi menyelamatkan ayahnya .. ia pura-pura ga betah tinggal di Bogor .. dia pun pergi ke bandung .. awalnya berniat balik ke bali..

sebelumnya dia pergi ke rumah Ichigo di sana Ichigo Rangiku Chad bertugas memancing Gin .. Byakuya dan Masaki memancing yoruichi .. Aizen tidak berniat mengincar Rukia ia pergi ..

Sedangkan Hinamori dan Toushiro pergi bersama Rukia ke Bandung ..

**Di Bandung ..**

Mereka tinggal di hotel papandayan .. dan .. tiba tiba Hinamori melihat bahwa dia berada di ruangan balet .. kemaren Ichigo menelepon Rukia bahwa ia kehilangan jejak Gin .. tapi Yoruichi udah pergi ..

dan kemudian Rukia mendapat telp ..

"Rukia .."Suara Hisana ..

"IbU .." Rukia kaget ..

"Ohh .. Rukia ... liat ... aku memberi mu hadiah aku membawakan ibumu .. aku tau kau di bandung .. jikau kau mau menyelamatkan ibumu ... ku tunggu kau di tempat balet di jalan dago" Gin menutup telp ..

Rukia pun pergi diam diam ke tempat ruang balet itu ... dan ..

"Mudah sekali kau ditipu .." Gin mengeluarkan kaset berisi video ... dan ada suara ibunya ..

"HAHAHAHAHA ..." Gin tertawa ia pun mengeluarkan handycam ..

"Nah .... ayo ... bilang kepada Ichigo untuk bales dendam" Gin tertawa ..

"ICHIGO JANGAN" Gin kesal ia pun mematahkan tulang kaki kanan Rukia ..

"KATA .." Belum sempat ia melanjutkan ..tiba tiba Ichigo muncul dan menghajar Gin ..

"Sendirian .. karena di keluargamu .. kau yang tercepat .." Gin tertawa ...

"Jangan sombong" Ichigo membanting tubuh Gin ..

"Kau yang seharusnya jangan sombong .." Kali ini giliran Gin yang membanting Ichigo ke jendela .. lalu ia menghampiri rukia ..

"Nah .. katakana selamat tinggal kepada Ichigo" Gin berniat menggigit tangan Rukia .. tapi mental ..

Gigi gin copot waktu menggigit tangan Rukia ..

"Gigiku gigiku .." Gin menangis ...

"WALAH CUPU .. Gitu aja nangis .." Toushiro dan yang lain muncul dan menhajar Gin ..

"Ga pa pa kan ?" Tanya Hinamori ke Rukia, Rukia mengangguk ..

"Bener ga pa pa ? kaki mu pasti sakit .." Ichigo sedih ..

"Urus dia Chad" Sambil menunjuk kearah Gin

"Gigiku ... Gigiku .. Nyesel .... Nyesel .. AMPUN" Gin nangis ..

"GA" Toushiro dengan nada sinis ia pun mematahkan tubuh Gin kaya si Ryan ... si penjagal lalu membakarnya idup idup ...

Rukia yang ngeliatnya pingsan ..

**Besoknya ..**

"Maaf kan aku yah .." Rukia memandang Isshin dan melihat Ichigo pura ura tidur karena sebenernya dia ga bisa tidur ..

"Ga pa pa ... katanya kau jatuh dari tangga dan menabrak jendela .." Isshin sedih

"Seharusnya kau berhati hati .." Isshin menambahkan lalu ia keluar ruangan ..

"Jangan tinggalkan aku .." Rukia meminta kepada Ichigo .. Ichigo tersenyum ..

**1 Minggu Kemudian ..**

**Prom night ..**

"Aku kan dah bilang ga mau pergi ke prom .. apa lagi dengan gips ini" Rukia marah ke Ichigo di dalam mobil Volvo nya ..

"Sudahlah .. kita sudah sampai" Ichigo tersenyum ..

Mereka mengambil tempat paling sepi .. lalu mereka dansa .. tpi rukia ga bisa dansa .. ichigo menaikan kaki rukia di atas kakinya ..

"Kenapa kau tidak merubah ku menjadi vampire ?" Tanya Rukia .. Ichigo tertawa ..

"Aku takut gigi ku copot seperti Gin" Ichigo tertawa

"Hmph .. coba .. mungkin cuma kau doang yang bisa .." Rukia memohon .. Ichigo berubah serius ia berniat menggigit leher rukia .. tapi ia memindahkannya ke bibir ... ia mencium rukia XD hahahaha .. lalu Ichigo tertawa .. rukia cemberut ..

Di lantai 2 sekolah ... Ada cewe seksi memperhatikan mereka .. lalu pergi ... Yoruichi ...........

**To Be Continued ..**

_**NEXTPREVIEWNEXTPREVIEWNEXTPREVIEWNEXTPREVIEW**_

"Rukia ... Aku tidak mau melukaimu ..."

"Tapi .. Ichigo ... Kau sudah berjanji takkan meningalkanku"

"Demi kebaikanmu .. aku akan meninggalkanmu selamanya .. selamanya"

"JANGAN ... JANGAN ...... JANGAN"

"Carilah manusia yang lebih baik dariku .."

Rukia pergi ke rumah Ichigo dan tidak menemukan apa pun ..

Ia hanya menemukan rumah kosong beserta barang barang yang di tinggalkan pemiliknya ..

Sekarang ..........

Itu semua cuma kenangan ..

"Aku yang akan menjagamu !! menggantikan lintah itu .."

Siapakah ???

_**NEXTPREVIEWNEXTPREVIEWNEXTPREVIEWNEXTPREVIEW**_

_**lolita6othiclolita6othiclolita6othiclolita6othiclolita6othic**_

Chapter berikutnya .....

BLUE MOON !! WAKAKAKAKAKA

jangan berpikiran yang ngga ngga ..

guru piano ku bilang blue moon tuh lagu jazz .. hahahaha ..

jangan mikir yang aneh aneh !!

ga jauh beda kan ma twilight ? ya ho'oh lah ..

Bogor .. setting yang bagus .. apa lagi L6 sendiri orang bogor .. fufufufufufu ..

**NOW !!**

**TWILET **

**COMING SOON **

**BLUE MOON**

**EKLEPSE **

**BREAKING DOWN**

_**Lolita6othic**_

**Thanks to :**

**Ikbal – ngasih ide tentang bali**

**Dyah Senpai – nama hotel dan jalan di bandung**

**Neko ?? lupa nanya nama – ngasih tau nama orang tua ichigo**

**Aulia – ngasih ide tentang nih fanfic .alias judulnya.**


	2. Blue Moon

**BLUE MOON ..**

p.s. ini bukan fanfic hentai, ecchi, yuri, atau yaoi..

judulnya emang di plesetin doang ..

dan pada dasarnya aku ga berniat dan ga bermaksud di ubah .. I just want to change the character .. tpi knapa brubah TT_TT

maap kan daku stephenie meyer ..

ntah mengapa endingnya jadi begitu .. maap kan aku TT_TT

disclaimer : seandainya new moon milikku .. udah pasti bakal ku bunuh jacob dan bleach milikku .. akan ku buat byakuya jadi milikku (ditimpuk)

_**LOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHIC**_

_13 September ..._

_Ulang tahun .... Hal terburuk yang pernah ku alami ... usia ku bertambah .. 18 .. sedangkan dia ? selamanya 17 .. ga adil ... dan 13 september .. itu hari ini ....._

**Itu yang di pikirkan Rukia ..(sebenernya 13 sept tuh ultah bella) Rukia jelas jelas ga mau ulang tahun nya di rayain .. yang berarti hari semakin tua nya terkenang ... tapi mau gimana lagi .. hinamori terus aja maksa .. ga bisa bilang ngga .. dan sekarang ... Rukia ada di rumah Ichigo ..**

"RUKIA ..." Hinamori keluar dengan senyum senyum

"Tutup matanya .." Masaki menyerahkan kain kepada Ichigo dan menutup mata Rukia, Ichigo menuntun Rukia ke aula rumahnya ..

"Nah .." Ichigo membuka ikatan kain itu .. ternyata pesta nya simple semua nya diselimuti warna putih .. tapi dia ga bisa ngeliat chad ...

"Ayo potong kuenya ..." Hinamori semangat setelah Rukia meniup lilin, lalu Rukia melihat tumpukan kado .. pda hal dia paling GA mau di rayain dan GA mau di kasih kado .. ada 3 kado di situ ...

"Ini yang pertama .. dari aku, shiro, rangiku dan chad" Hinamori menyerahkan kado nya .. Rukia membukanya .. dan ternyata kosong ...

"HAH ?" Rukia bingung

"Hadiahnya radio untuk mobilmu, chad lagi masangin.. jadi kau ga bisa nolak .." Toushiro ngejawab kebingungan Rukia

"Ini dari ku ..." Ichigo ngasihin kadonya yang kotak,..

"Ini lagu yang sering ku nyanyiin untuk mu sebelum tidur, tapi pake piano" Ichigo tersenyum nebuat Rukia malu

"Ini dari aku dan Byakuya .." Masaki memberikan kadonya ang berbungkus kotak kertas ..

"AW .." Rukia berdarah karena ia terkena kertas kado itu .. tepat saat itu Toushiro yang belum bisa ngendaliin diri nyaris nerkam Rukia, Ichigo dorong Rukia mundur yang buat dia jatoh .. Rangiku menarik Toushiro keluar bersama Masaki sambil menutup hidung ..

"Rukia .. kau ga pa pa ?" Hinamori dan Ichigo bareng ..

"Aku tau kalian ga kuat .. cepat keluar" Byakuya yang seorang dokter langsung ngeluarin kotak p3k, Hinamori keluar tapi Ichigo tetap diam dengan sedih Byakuya maksa lagi dan akirnya dia keluar ..

Byakuya udah terbiasa di rumah sakit maka dari itu emosinya stabil waktu liat darah Rukia ..

"Biar ku antar pulang .." Ichigo menarik Rukia .. Toushiro berwajah sedih dan keliatan nyesel ..

**Sesampai di rumah Rukia ..**

"Rukia ....." Ichigo sedih ...

"Ku tunggu kau di kamarku .." Rukia keluar dari mobil Ichigo dan naik ke kamarnya ... di kamarnya udah ada ichigo yang nunggu.. Ichigo mengeluarkan kadonya .. dia menyalakan musiknya .. lalu Rukia membuka kado yang belum sempat di buka

"Sini biar aku yang buka .." Ia menarik kado rukia

"Aku aja .." Rukia menarik lagi ..

"Jangan .." Ichigo menarik ..

"Ga pa pa .. selagi ga kena rambut mu ga bakal sampe berdarah lagi" Rukia nyindir .. tapi tetep Ichigo narik kado dan ngebuka

"Jangan bandingin rambut kaya piso ma kertas dong" Ichigo ngeluarin tiket pesawat ..

"Apa ini ?" Tanya Rukia bingung

"Tiket pulang pergi ke Medan .. Ibu mu ada di sana .. masa abisnya 1 tahun lagi .." Rukia mengambil kadonya lalu tersenyum .. karena tiketnya sepasang ..

"Nah ayo tidur .." Ichigo menyanyikan lagu nina bobo Rukia, Rukia nyaris nangis .. kaya besok ga bakal ketemu lagi ...

**Besoknya ..**

"Rangiku dan Chad kan dah lulus .. katanya mereka mau sekolah di Amerika .. hebat ya .." Orihime mulai ngegosip

"Gila ... ke UI aja gw ga mungkin .. paling juga IPB .. tapi ga jamin keterima" Ikkaku ngejawab pd ..

"Trus .. yang lain gimana ?" Tatsuki nanya ..

"Katanya keluarga Cullen mau pindah ke amerika .." Ishida ngejawab, Rukia kaget ..

"GILA .. gw nebeng deh di koper .." Ikkaku berharap banget

"Rukia ?" Tanya Orihime .. Rukia ga ngejawab dan keluar dari kantin .. yang lain bingung ..

**Di tempat parkir ..**

"Kenapa ga bilang!!" Rukia marah ke Ichigo ..

"Bilang apa ?" Ichigo ngejawab halus ...

"BAKAL PINDAH .. kenapa ga bilang kemaren .." Rukia tetep ngebentak

"Itu rencana hari ini kok .. baru mau berangkat hari ini .." Ichigo ngejawab tenang

"Terus ... aku ..." Rukia belum sempet ngelanjutin di potong ma Ichigo

"Keluarga ku ga bisa lama di sini .. nanti mereka bingung kok kita awet muda .." Ichigo ngejawab tenang ..

"BOHONG .. waktu di rumah sakit .. udah janji kan .. bakal tetep di sini ..." Rukia nangis ..

"Rukia .... Aku tidak mau melukaimu .." Ichigo dengan wajah kalem (GA MUNGKIN ichigo bisa kalem)

"Tapi .. Ichigo .. Kau sudah berjanji takkan meninggalkanku" Rukia terus nangis

"Demi kebaikanmu .. aku akan meninggalkanmu selamanya .. selamanya .." Ichigo dengan sedih sambil berbalik bersiap masuk mobilnya

"JANGAN .. JANGAN .. JANGAN ..." Rukia terus berteriak sambil nangis ..

"Carilah .. manusia yang lebih baik dariku .." blab .. pintu mobilnya tertutup .. lalu pergi .. Rukia hanya bisa nangis ..

**Di rumah ..**

"Rukia .. kabar buruk .. keluarga Cullen .." Isshin belum sempet ngelanjutin .. dia ngeliat Rukia jalan tanpa emosi ..

"Rukia .. kau baik baik saja ?" Isshin mulai cemas ..

"Aku ga pa pa ........." Rukia ke kamarnya .. di mobilnya ga ada radio baru ... dia mencari cd lagu Ichigo .. ada ... bersama tiketnya .. tapi hanya 1 lembar .... dia nyalain cd itu .... ga ada ... no disc .. Rukia nangis ........

_Haruskah berakhir seperti ini ? cerita cinta seorang manusia dan vampir .. kenapa .. apa kah terlalu salah aku menyukai dia .... hingga harus berakhir tragis ..._

**1 MINGGU**

_Rukia tetep ga mau makan ..... dia hanya minum .. dan makan 1 suap nasi .. sisanya dia nangis .._

_dia ga sekolah .. udah 1 minggu ... ga mau keluar kamar .. dan terus nangis .._

**2 MINGGU**

_Rukia keluar dari kamarnya .. dan mulai makan nasi sedikit sedikit .. dan mulai masuk sekolah .. tapi tanpa gairah hidup.._

**.OKTOBER.**

_Rukia mulai normal .. mau makan .. dan sekolah .. tapi saat dia bangun pagi dia terus ngejerit .._

**.NOVEMBER.**

_Masih mimpi buruk .. tapi kini dia udah bisa tersenyum .. dan mulai ngobrol ma temen-temennya .._

**.DESEMBER.**

_Rukia lebih sering tersenyum .. bibirnya tersenyum .. tapi matanya menangis .._

_ia masih mimpi buruk_

**.JANUARI.**

"Rukia ... jalan jalan yuk .." Ishida duduk di bangku sebelah Rukia yang dulu sempat di dudukin .. I***** .. Rukia ga mau nginget dia lagi ..

"Eh ?" Rukia masih bingung ..

"Aku ikut dong ..." Orihime yang sepertinya jealous ...

"Boleh .. ajak Tatsuki dan yang lain" Rukia setuju tanpa persetujuan Ishida ..

**Besoknya ..**

"Yang lain mana ?" Rukia di rumah Orihime yang katanya bakal ngumpul di rumah dia ..

"Ga bisa .. kayanya kita berdua aja .." Orihime dan Rukia pergi ke Jakarta .. di sana ada 2 film .. Zombie dan Love is Cinta ..

"Nonton Zombie aja .. gw ga mau liat wajah acha ma irwansyah" Rukia kesel .. dia ga mau ma hal hal yang romantis lagi ..

"Oke ..." Akhirnya Rukia dan Orihime nonton film itu .. ternyata udah malem .. tapi mereka belum makan akhirnya mereka makan malem dlu .. mereka ga naek mobil mreka jalan kaki .. lalu ngelewatin bar .. Rukia ngeliat di bar itu ada cowo yang mirip saat dia mau di rampok dan di tolongin ma ****** ..

"Rukia ? mau ke mana ?" Orihime nanya rukia yang tiba tiba jalan ke bar

"Aku kenal mereka .." Rukia terus jalan ..

"Jangan rukia .." Orihime narik tangan rukia

"JANGAN" teriak Orihime

'_JANGAN .. KEMBALI .. RUKIA ..' _Rukia ngedenger suara itu ... itu suara dia ... rukia kembali jalan selangkah dia denger suara itu lagi, ternyata org di bar itu bukan yang dulu mau ngerampok dia .. Rukia dan Orihime balik ke Bogor ..

"Rukia .. GILA .. ngapain tadi ke situ" Orihime kesel

"Maaf" Rukia nunduk .. Orihime ngangguk ngangguk .. tapi Rukia seneng dia bisa denger suara itu lagi ..

**Besok .. Pulang sekolah ..**

Rukia ngeliat sepasang motor yang dijual dengan murah .. Rukia tertarik dan ngebeli motor itu .. yang ternyata rusak .. Rukia takut ketauan ayahnya maka dari itu rukia akan mengambilnya nanti .. di rumah rukia .. ternyata ada Renji ..

"Rukia .. ayah .. paman kenpachi dan paman ukitake mau mincing kamu maen aja di rumah renji" Lalu Isshin pergi .. orang tua tidak bertanggung jawab ..

"Renji .. bisa benerin motor ga ?" Tanya Rukia penasaran

"Bisa .. ada apa ?" Renji pensaran .. sebenernya .. Rukia ngasih tau semuanya .. dia ngebawa Motor itu ke garasi Renji, ga khawatir ketauan kenpachi .. karena dia pke kursi roda ..

"Wah .. lumayan ni .." Renji ngelilingin motor itu ..

"Tenang aja .. aku yang bayar ... semuanya .. kan da dua nih .. ku kasih 1 deh .. betulin ya" Rukia mohon

"Sip .." tiba tiba dateng tmen renji .. yumichika .. mereka malah ngegosip ..

"eh denger deh .. si keigo loh ......dia gabung kan ma geng nya mayuri yang freak ntu .." yumichika ngomong nya udah kaya ibu-ibu

"iya iya gue juga tau .. dasar begeng .. ga bener" renji geleng geleng ..

"eh .. ntu cewe lo ?" Tanya yumichika

"ehh .. itu .. err .." renji bingung

"bukan .. temen" di jawab singkat padat dan jelas .. renji langsung diem aja ..

**Besoknya ..**

"Nonton yuu .." Ajak Rukia

"hmm ? yaudah .." renji bilang oke .. sesampai di sana .. mereka nonton film hantu jeruk bali .. mending dri pda nonton lost in love .. menurut rukia ..

"errr .." renji diem aja dari tadi .. dari selese nonton ..

"kenapa ?sakit ?" rukia megang kepala renji

"ya ampun ren .. gue mau goring telor .. di jidat lo aja ya .." rukia panik ..

"sialan lo .. gue juga mau deh .. kentang goring" (lo kata jidat lo mcd) renji nanggepin biasa aja .. untung mereka udah nyampe rumah ..

**Rukia di kabarin ma Kenpachi kalo dia ga pa pa ...tapi setelah kejadian itu renji jadi aneh .. badannya jadi gede.. dah gitu jadi dingin .. dan ikut tuh begeng ..**

Tiba tiba Rukia kangen sama ****** dia pengen ke padang rumput yang dulu mereka datengin ..

sesampe di padang rumput ..

"wah wah wah .. liat ada siapa .." ada suara yang ia kenal ..

"siapa itu ? ... aizen ?" rukia kaget .. tapi mata aizen kuning sekarang

"liat mata gue kuning ... bukan katarakan!! ngerti kan tandanya" aizen tersenyum .. rukia tetep aja takut

"tapi ....... katanya pacarmu .... membunuh gin .. bnar ? aku ke sini mau balas dendam "(lo kata ini film malam 1 suro) aizen siap mau gigit rukia ... tapi udah ada serigala berambut merah gondrong .. tapi ga keburu di slametin .. aizen keburu gigit .. alhasil .. giginya mental .. serigala nya cengo .. jadi ga niat ngejar .. ternyata gara" taring nya lepas .. dia mati keabisan darah (ga masuk akal) lalu serigala itu ternyata ga ndiri dia ma serigala laen ..

**Suatu malam..**

"renji !?" rukia kaget ada renji di kamarnya ..

"hei ......." renji tersenyum

"kenapa sih ? kok lo jadi brubah .." Tanya rukia

"ayo tebak napa .." renji tersenyum ngejek

"WHAT !? lo kira maen tebak tebakan .."rukia kesel

"ayo dong tebak .. musuh tuh cowo " pinta renji

"ehmmmmm .." tiba-tiba rukia inget cerita renji duluuuuuuuuu ..(bca chap 1)

"were .... wolf" rukia jawab

"bingo .. anda mendapatkan 1 ciuman dari renji" renji siap nyium .. rukia langsung mukul pake buku (parody shinigami sama chop!! dari soul eater)

"kok bisa ?" rukia bingung

"besok kita ke anyer yuu .." renji pergi sbelum rukia bilang iya .. akhirnya besoknya mereka ke anyer ketemu mayuri .. dan ternyata keigo juga udah brubah jadi serigala .. trnyt ga cuma dia .. ada mizuiro juga .. dan seorang cewe .. yang nama nya nemu ..(bukan nemu .. tepi .. NEMU ..)

"dia udah tau ya ? lagi pula selagi jadi serigala kita kan saling berhubungan" mayuri geleng-geleng

"hubungan ... ren .. sejak kapan lo jadi yaoi ?" rukia ngeliat muka renji dengan aneh

"najis lo .. bayangin dong .. gue jadi gini gara-gara dicekokin obat hasil eksperimen si mayuri" renji kesel(di new moon mah karena factor keturunan)

"hmm .. kasian ya di tinggal pacar .." nemu mukanya tanpa ekspresi diem ja ..

"kasian lagi lo nem .. lo jadi korban eksperimen tuh orang" nunjuk si mayuri

"eh .. motor lo dah bener .. besok kita hiking yuu .. mau loncat indah ga mau gue ? tapi di jurang" rukia ngedengernya kaget .. tapi dia pengen nyoba ...

**Besoknya ..**

**Mereka hiking dan siap mau loncat indah ..**

"Jangan terjun dulu .. gue panggil yang laen dulu .. tunggu di sini .." renji merintah lalu pergi .. tapi rukia dah ga sabar .. dia loncat .. dan dia denger suara itu lagi .. rukia kangen banget ma suara itu .. dan ternyata arus nya deras dia terus kebawa arus .. dan dia pingsan .. pas bangun ..

"Bego .. gue bilang juga apa ga dengerin sih ah .." renji marah marah .. rukia tersenyum ..

"pulang aja yuu .. bego sih .." renji masih kesel

"lah .. kepalague msih normal .. kepala lo yang ga normal .. tuh rambut kaya stress .." rukia ikutan kesel

Sesampai di rumah .. ada pesen dari isshin .. katanya ..

'_paman ukitake meninggal .. ayah ke pemakaman dulu .._

_kamu jaga rumah ya ..._

_ayah .."_

"apa ? paman ukitake meninggal .. duh .." Rukia bingung .. dan tiba tiba ada yang nelepon ..

"biar gue yang ngangkat .." renji ngangkat telpon

Renji : ' halo ?'

?? : 'ini siapa ?'

Renji : 'renji .. ini siapa ?'

?? : 'Byakuya .. Isshin mana ?'

Renji : 'pemakaman'

tiba tiba telepon di tutup ..

siapa sih itu ....

Isshin Pulang ..

**Besoknya Momo dateng ..**

"Rukia ?! Masih idup ?" momo meluk rukia ..

"hah ? yaiyalah.." rukia bingung

"tiba tiba pengliatan ku jadi itam dan sekalinya bisa liat lagi .. aku ngeliat rukia san jatoh dari tebing .. kaya mau bunuh diri .. berarti .. kemaren ada yang nelepon ga ?" Tanya alice

"ehmmmm .... iya ..byakuya dan saat itu isshin lagi ke pemakaman ukitake .." rukia jawab

"aduhhhhh .. itu ichigo ... dia kiraitu pemakamanmu .. kayanya hpnya dibuang deh .. aku ga bisa nelepon dia ..." momo panik

"ichigo ....... dia di mana ?" rukai kangen nama itu

"well .. sekarang dia ke italy .. mau ketemu keluarga Yamamoto .. keluarga yang di anggap bangsawan .. dan dia mau bunuh diri ..." Momo panik

Tiba tiba renji datang ..

"hmmmm .. bau anjing ... aku berburu dulu .. kita harus nyelametin ichigo .. ku jemput besok .... kita ke italy .."momo langsung pergi .. tiba-tiba bel berbunyi ..

"Renji !?" rukia kaget

"Bau lintah ..... hmm .. dia dateng ?" Tanya renji

"yang dateng .. momo kok ... besokaku mau ke italy .. tolong bilang ke ayah ya .. dia pasti pulang nya besok siang " rukia cepet-cepet nutup pintu ..

**Akhirnya mereka pergi ke italy untuk menyelamatkan Ichigo .. Sesampainya di italy Momo nyolong mobil ..**

"inget rukia .. keluarga Yamamoto itu keluarga yang teges .. nah .. kemungkinan besar .. ichigo mau ngelanggar peraturan .. dengan cara muncul di bawah matahari .. bisa kebayang kan" momo jelasin.. rukia ngebayangin ichigo jadi item .. lalu orang-orang lari lari ngirain ada monster ..

"oke ... jadi apa yang harus ku lakukan ?" Tanya rukia

"selametkan dia sebelum jam 12 .." momo to the point ..

"......" rukia diem ..

"pokoknya di tengah tengah plaza .. oke .. go"rukia lari ...

diaberlari lari .. skrg udah jam 11.45

dan ternyata hari itu lagi ada perayaan tomat .. semua orang ngelemparin tomat .. debuk .. rukia kena tomat ..

mukanya merah merah ..

11.55

muka rukia udah ga berbentuk ... tapi dia masih agak jauh dri tengah kota ...

11.59 ...

dia udah bisa liat ichigo ..

nyaris jam 12 ...

Rukia terus lari ..

lari ...

lari ...

1 detik lagi ia terlambat .. tapi dia sampe di depan ichigo

"SETANNNNN!!!" Ichigo lari kea rah bawah jembatan ga inget dia ndiri setan .. dia histeris ngeliat wajah rukia yang dah ga berbentuk kena lemparan tomat

"KURANG AJAR!! INI GUE!!" Rukia kesel

"SETAN !! RUKIA JADI SETAN!! baca baca .. Amitaba .. eh salah .. bismillahirohmanirrohim .. ga mempan .. Tuhan Yesus .. tolong .. masih ga mempan ,..................." Ichigo bingung

"Yaiyalah .. gue masih manusia .." rukai nabok ichigo ... terus ngambil saputangan ngebersihin mukanya ..

"wah wah .. ada kejutan ya ... hmm .." tiba tiba seorang cewe berjubah datang ..

"Soi Fong .." mereka dah siap bertarung sampe momo dateng

"stop .." suara cewe mungil ..

"Karin ..." soi fong kaget

"bawa mereka ke genryuusai .." perintah Karin ...

Mereka menyelusuri lorong bawah tanah .. sampai lah mereka ke lorong besar ..

"Rukia ... Ichigo .. dan Momo" Seorang kakek tua berkata dengan riang (ga kebayang kakek ku kaya gitu)

"Karin .." ada anak cewe seperti kembaran Karin

"Yuzu .." Karin tersenyum ..

"Bruntung aku tidak membunuh mu kemaren Ichigo .. dan .. katanya rukia imun ya ? kekuatan ichigo ga mempan .. bagaimana kalau ku coba" genryuusai nyamperin ..

"Genryuusai memiliki kekuatan yang sama dengan Ichigo .. hanya saja ia perlu menyentuh" soi fong menjelaskan .. lalu genryuusai menyentuh rukia .. tidak terjadi apa apa ..

"Wah .. bner .. skarang .. Yuzu .. coba dengan kekuatan mu" Genryuusai memerintah

"JANGAN!?" Ichigo panik .. tiba tiba ichigo kesakitan (bayangkan itu kido) lalu mata yuzu kea rah rukia .. dan tersenyum

"ga mempan tuan .." yuzu menjawab .. ichigo tidak kesakitan lagi ..

"wah wah wah ..... sangat beruntung mempunyai vampire sepertimu .. momo .. kekuatan mu juga hebat .. mau kah kau setia pada kami ?" tanya genryuusai

"tentu .." momo menjawab

"dan kau ichigo .. izinkan lah rukia menjadi bagian kita dengan kekuatannya" ichigo diam ..

"plis ... bilang iya .." rukia minta ..

".............. baiklah .." ichigo menjawab

"aku menunggu hingga waktunya .." genryuusai tertawa ..

lalu mereka di bawa keluar dari ruangan itu .. mereka kembali ke Indonesia ..

"jangan pernah tinggalin ..." rukia minta .. ichigo tersenyum ..

"ga bakal .." ichigo menjawab

"oh ya .. aku nyolong mobil kuning .. BAGUSSS BANGET .. aku minta ya .. kalo udah nyampe indo .. oke ?" momo ngedipin mata .. rukia cuma bisa ngangguk ..

**Mereka nyampe rumah rukia .. semua kembali .. rukia kembali .. tapi isshin langsung mukul ichigo .. dan rukia di beri hukuman .. ga boleh deket lama lama ma ichigo .. kalo mereka mau ketemu .. batesnya mpe jam 9 malem ..(sebenernya ichigo suka di kamar rukia tiap malem) **

**apa yang terjadi di chapter berikutnya ??**

_**NEXTPREVIEWNEXTPREVIEWNEXTPREVIEWNEXTPREVIEW**_

"lama tidak bertemu rukia san .."

".........."

"aku sudah ingin merasakan darahmu ..."

".................."

"bersiaplah ..."

_**NEXTPREVIEWNEXTPREVIEWNEXTPREVIEWNEXTPREVIEW**_

_**LOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHIC**_

Ada yang penasaran selama ini L6 ke mana aja ? (ga ada)

hiks ..... sebodo .. mau penasaran ato ngga mau ku ksh tau ..

well .. sbnernya .. aku maen p4 .. di tambah bikin fanfic p4 ..

makanya ngaret ..

semuanya maapin ..

ntar mau update my secret café juga kok ..

gomen ..

_**Lolita6othic**_


End file.
